Feeling Defeated
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Harry is feeling down since Sirius's death. But everything is about to change thinks to two Slytherins! Slash! One Shot! Cute Fluffiness...DM/HP TN/HP


Feeling defeated

By Crimsonrose18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairings: That's a good question. I'm not really sure let's see what happens.

Note: I just reread this and found some errors. So I fixed what I found. Since I don't have a beta-d for this if you find anymore feel free to point them out in the review. Thinks!

It's a secret. One that was hard to keep. One that he knew would only make everyone angry at him, if it came out. Green eyes closed tightly and he rested his forehead against the cold window. It was raining out. All he ever wanted was to be free like the rain… would he ever be able to choose for himself what is right? Since the moment he met the red head on the train he thought he was making his own choices. Only to find out now. He wasn't.

He didn't struggle when his uncle basted into the second bedroom and yanked him off his feet. He didn't feel the pain of his arm being ripped out of socket as he was dragged down the stars. The kick his cousin sent his way didn't ever register on his face after so many years of the same treatment why should it matter today? His aunt looked at him with her normal scowl, the one reserved just for him and his "ungrateful hid" as she would always say.

Harry went to work cooking as he always did after something like this. He hated this but he'd lost his Gryffindor courage when Sirius died. He had no reason to fight anymore. He was done. Defeated.

July 31.

Remus and Tonks came and picked him up to take him to get his school supplies. He gave each of them a fake smile and when they turned away he went back to feeling hallow and used.

They met up with the Weaselys but it wasn't the same anymore, after a whole summer without a word from them… He knew they blamed him. He forced smiles when they were need and never spoke a word. He followed around Ron like Harry new he was supposed to.

No one noticed or suspected. Why should they?

Sept 1.

Uncle Vernon dropped Harry off at the platform, after giving him a smacking for making him come all the way to the train station for such a useless reason as Him.

Harry didn't wait for the Weaselys to show up he found a compartment and put up his stuff before resting his head against the window. Soon more students were coming around and he heard Ron and Hermione yelling his name. But he didn't answer. Didn't want to answer, he just wanted to be alone.

The train began moving and his door slide open. Harry didn't turn to see who it was, he didn't care.

"Weasley and Granger are looking for you?" a familiar voice spoke.

Harry shrugged not looking away from the window.

The person behind him sighed. "Can I sit here?"

Silence.

Harry shrugged again. In his mind he whispered. Do what you want you are your own person.

The door slide closed and the student sat down. "Why you hiding from your friends Potter?"

Harry closed his eyes and brought his legs up curling into a sideways ball against the window and slowly drifted off while listening to the familiar voice. For some reason the person kept talking, whether to ask question or just talk about his own friends. His voice was smooth and relaxing. Comforting. Harry liked it.

The compartment door side open and Blaise stood next the Draco looking at the Slytherin sitting diagonal from the sleeping Gryffindor.

"So this is where you disappear to," Blaise grinned. "I see you found Potter." He slipped past Draco and sat down next to Theodore Nott.

Draco made a face. "Why do I have to sit next to the golden boy!" He growled.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Shut up, this is your dream come true." He gestured to Potter. "He's helpless. You can do whatever you want to him."

Draco flushed red, his checks burning with heat. "I'm not the only one in the compartment who has a crush on him," He glanced at Theo who hadn't said a word.

Theo's silvery blue colored eyes stared at the Gryffindor. He glanced at Blaise then Draco and let out a sigh, "Shut up both of you!" He snapped his eyes flashing as light hit them and growing darker like a thunder storm raged in them. Draco's breath caught at the sight of his friend. "You want to wake him up?"

Blaise made a zipping motion over his lips like he'd seen some of the muggle born students do.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at the boy next to him. He didn't look well.

Dark circles were under his eyes and his skin was pale, too pale to be good. He couldn't help but wonder if Potter was sick. He glanced at Theo who seemed to notice the same thing as he did.

Blaise now rolled his eyes as he looked between the two of them. "Merlin!" He groaned. "You two have it bad."

Draco glared silver eyes flashing with his own inner storm.

Theo smirked, "Maybe."

Draco blinked and smirked. Since they were boys that met on the train first year they both agreed that Potter was worth having. Now at sixteen they still agreed that Potter was what they wanted.

"I know that you had a talk with…" Blaise trailed off.

Draco rolled his eyes and puffed out his chest proudly. "Yes I did." He answered.

Theo just glanced back at Harry.

"And?" Blaise asked.

"I have a mission." Draco answered. "I get to choose my reward when its finish." His eyes went to Potter.

"The Dark Lord would never hand over Potter to you!" Blaise hissed. Eyes glancing at the sleeping boy.

"Not just me no," Draco said calmly. "But I'm not the only Slytherin that wants him." He leaned back throwing a smirk at Theo who just raised his eyebrow in a very Severus Snape manner.

"I don't share well." He stated firmly.

Blaise laughed. A good natured, throwing his head back, deep bellied, laugh.

Draco took out his wand and casted a tickle hex at his friend giving the boy a real reason to laugh. This got Theo laughing as well. Draco couldn't stop the pout that formed on his face. His friends were the only people he could act this way with. Not even his parents could ever see him like this. They would be ashamed that he showed so much emotion.

Blaise wiped his eyes. "We should wake up Potter." He said. "The train will be arriving soon." He stood up, "Since I'm the only one out of us three that have changed yet…" He smirked and threw a wink at both Theo and Draco. "I'll leave and go change. Have fun alone with your crush!" The door slide shut behind him and Theo and Draco stared at each other.

"You want to wake him up?" Draco whispered, looking frighten all of a sudden.

Theo smiled encouraging and leaned across the compartment to shake Harry Potter awake.

Harry let out a moan and rolled off the bench. Draco caught him without thinking only to look at Theo startled at how small and weightless the boy wonder really was. It wasn't healthy.

"Merlin," Draco's silver eyes wide with worry, "Do you eat?" He growled.

Harry stare with wide green eyes at the blonde Slytherin. "What?" he asked confused. "Dray—Malfoy what are you doing? Why am I in your arms?" He looked to Nott. "What's going on?"

Nott sighed, "Potter, you were asleep." Nott answered. "I was here with you. Draco found me." He answered. Looking at Draco, watching as the blonde tighten his grip on Potter.

"I was waking you up to get changed and you rolled off the bench." Theo continued. "Draco caught you." He glared at the Slytherin. "He's probe in heaven now that you are in his arms." He snapped.

Harry gave Nott a confused look while Draco grinned very pleased with himself.

"I'm confused," Harry groaned, wiping sleep from his eyes, "Why would Dray—Malfoy be pleased let me down?"

"Dray?" Draco asked softly.

Harry blushed, "Um…Sorry." He mumbled. "It's what I call you in my head." He whispered, "When we aren't at each other's throats."

Nott sigh and sat down realizing that he wouldn't win this. He had been defeated by Malfoy. Go figure.

Harry looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Theo smiled sweetly. "Nothing."

Draco sighed. "Potter, he likes you." Draco answered.

Harry blinked, "What! But! You! Him?"

Draco laughed and helped Harry stand. "Yes, he agreed, we both do." He smirked. "Don't we, Theo."

"Theo." Harry whispered the name causing Nott's breath to catch in his throat. Damn Draco. He thought but couldn't stop the nod of affirmation. "Yes," he agreed.

Draco waved his wand at Potters trunk. "Now let's get you dressed for school." Draco said.

Theo rolled his eyes as Draco sneered at Potters clothing telling him that they would have to order all new wardrobe.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Because your dating two Slytherin's now!" Draco told the small Gryffindor.

Theo couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face.

"You are our now, Harry." Theo agreed gleeful.

Harry looked between the two of them his face flushed red with the heat of a blush. He gave a sigh and sat down in defeat. "Okay." And he let the two Slytherin's who just last year had been his enemy dress him. Somehow he didn't feel so defeated any more. He felt something else, something he could describe, as he watched the two silver eyed boys fight over what he should ware under his robe. He couldn't stop a smile from forming on his lips the first real one in months.

"He doesn't need anything under his robes!" Draco spat. "I bet he'd look darn sexy in nothing but a school robe!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Nott snapped. "You want someone to cop a feel on him?" Theo crossed his arms, "I thought you were smart!" He handed Harry a pair of black jeans.

Draco growled. "I would hex off the hands of anyone who tried to touch him, or you!" He snapped back at Theo.

Theo glared. "You still shouldn't tempt them!" He threw his hands in the air. "They are bloody Gryffindor's! Not to mention the weaslette is there!"

Draco froze, "You're right," Causing Nott and Harry both to stare, "We'd have to kill her before he can walk around without clothing under his school robes."

Theo sighed shaking his head as Harry stared in unbelief. "Please tell me your joking."

"Of course not," Draco waved it off while handing Harry a green shirt. "It brings out your eyes," he told the smaller boy. "Now change."

Harry looked between the two of them. "With you here?" He asked meekly.

Theo sat down giving Harry his undivided attention. "Of course." He answered.

Draco grinned, "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

Harry gulped and began to undress, he felt like his whole body was red in embarrassment, and excited with this new development.

While he slipped into the tight black jeans Theo chose for him and pulled on the green shirt Draco gave to him, he couldn't help but wonder how this school year would turn out…

He now had two boyfriends. Merlin help him!

FIN.


End file.
